


Picturesque

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Wedding night Bliss....





	1. Chapter 1

He smiles down adoringly as he gently trails his fingers along the hourglass curve of her naked body.  So silky smooth is her flesh against his calloused fingers creating a slight friction he hopes will not wake her just yet.

Down his hand travels tenderly over her voluptuous hips, perfect for bearing his children, comes to his mind.  To the supple thighs and her lithe long toned legs that he loves when wrapped around him. 

He reaches behind lightly cupping a cheek, chuckling in his head how it fits perfectly in his hand.  She stirs from his touch, her back pressing up a little more against his bare chest; it’s time to move along. 

Nimbly tucking her golden locks behind her petite ear, he traces its outer edge till it meets her jawline.  She smiles in her sleep; so adorable.  Oh how he wants to lean down and nibble her cute little earlobes!  But not yet; loving this quiet time of reflection instead. 

Her mountainous bosoms, so soft and squeezable; wonderful as pillows when they have to travel to ease his motion sickness; and all to just add to her buxom figure. Just a gentle examination couldn’t hurt right, he thinks, as some of his fingers stroll along one of her hills. 

A wispy sigh releases from her slightly parted lips, her hips instinctively pushing back into his.  Exhaling to control himself, he can’t help the hardened search party desperately wanting to explore her valleys and cave.    

 

 _Sigh._    Soon, he reminds himself, let her sleep a little longer; last night was their first…..

  

His fingertips now glide along her left arm past her tiny wrist.  When they reach her fingers he gingerly lifts the one holding his ring and beams.      

This blonde enchantress, adored by the heavens, and revered by all others; she’s so beautiful, so without flaw in his eyes; perfection in all of body, mind, and soul.

More stunning than any other, a personal super model in his world; he chuckles silently, fuck Sorcerer’s Weekly’s girls; they don’t hold a candle to her.  She found the key to unlocking his flaming heart. 

 

_‘And now she’s all mine!’_


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's POV  
> for Nalu Week 2018 Fascination prompt

She smiles down, a mixture of love, adoration, and lust brimming behind her sepia hues at the man splayed out beside her.  As she trails her nails lightly against the taut muscles of his chest, tracing the grooves of his pecs, down the junction of his abs, and to the pink tufts heading south…  Such a beguiling sight.   

This perfect male specimen, an Adonis in his own league amongst the Gods of wizardry who could blaze a path through his enemies and set fire to her loins all with the same set of hands.  Yet here he looks so relaxed, so peacefully dead to the world after their morning of love making.  It was his own fault for tiring himself out.

No matter, it gave her time to explore every inch of terrain this man had to offer.  She strokes the large scar on his side, so rough against the pads of fingers, he had many scars large and small from all the battles.  But she smiles, he was her warrior, her protector and he had earned these badges of honor. 

Her eyes travel down to his thighs, sculpted hunks of solid muscle, that brought so much power and precision when he drove into her over, and over again.  She could almost worship them, but there was another solid appendage that truly hit her sweet spot.  Figures, it twitches ever so slightly, rising as if to say I know you’re looking.    

Moisture gathers at the thought… the sight…  _Sigh_ , willing back her desires, least the scent of her yearnings rouses this dragon from his slumber.       

His pink hair, she smiles, tamed and yet wild by design, how she enjoys raking her fingers through them and dragging her nails against his scalp.  She weaves her fingers in and he exhales while a smile grows on his face.  He always enjoyed her caresses, before lovers they had been best friends and her touch helped to soothe him on long journeys.  Smiling, they truly made the perfect team in all regards.

She gazes at the new ring on his finger and the matching one on hers, reminded of their journey to this moment.  His piercing emeralds and boyish smile had bewitched her, but it was the fire in his soul that consumed her and melded them as one.  She didn’t care about Sorcerer’s hottest wizard rankings, in her eyes he was the sexiest mage in all of Fiore…

_‘And now he’s all mine!’_


End file.
